Question: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 18) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 18. We know that 36 x 18 (or 648) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 18. 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 36 and 18.